Thank you
by Frozen.Frog
Summary: "I just want to end this..." Aoba was desperately at his limit, Kida could tell from the fear from his eyes. Seeing there was no other choice, Kida nodded. "Alright... ready?" Aoba nodded. While holding hands, they both jumped off the roof...


**Title: **Thank you…

**Rating:** Mature

**Note: **The following fan fiction is an AU, contains violence, abuse, BL and character death. I would also like to note that this is my first actual fanfiction I decided to put up, please keep that in mind.. Also, I apologize for my terrible writing skills, but other then that; enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara.

* * *

Chapter 1: Melon Pan.

The bell rang at Raira Academy as Masaomi Kida made his way into the locker room to change for his psychical education period. Making his way down to his row with a few other boys were already changing. As he turned the dial and opens up his locker, taking off his blazer and putting it inside, a small boy who's locker was one over Kida's stopped, looking a bit annoyed.

"Erm, you're in my way" He said

"Hrm? Ah, sorry."

Kida apologized as he took a step back or two, allowing the younger boy passage. The boy simply nods as he walks past through and walks towards his locker, turning the dial. Slipping off his sweatshirt that he wears under his blazer, replacing it with his P.E. shirt. All the while, Kida kept glancing at the younger boy, somewhat appalled at his small frame.

"Can't be in high school…" Kida mumbled.

The boy heard him, side glancing at him.

"I'm still a first year." Corrected the boy.

"Ah, a freshman… that makes sense"

Kida faces his locker again, feeling somewhat awkward. He changed into his P.E. shorts. _'Yeah right… still way to small…' _He thought to himself.

The younger boy seemed to shake it off as he took off his blazer, unbuttoning his undershirt slipping it off shoulders. Kida side glances at him; he wanted to gasp at the sight before him but held it in. His entire upper torso was covered in cuts and bruises. Many which look fresh, as if someone had token a belt or some other object and hit him with it this morning. Kida couldn't help but stare for a long while, trying to brush it off. The younger boy seems to pay no mind, slipping the P.E. shirt over his head, till he finally looked over and saw him staring.

"What is it?" He glared.

"Ah… well…" Kida started. "You have a lot of wounds; did you get into a fight?"

The younger boy blinked as if he wanted to laugh. He looked down a bit.

"Heh… I wish"

Kida tilted his head in question, and then spoke again.

"I know it's none of my business, but as an upper-class man, I can't help but worry."

"Ah, I guess you have a point. But you're right. It is none of your business~"

Kida felt offended by his tone. He quickly shook it off not wanting to start trouble. After all, seeing those scars, the last thing he wanted to do was to get on his bad side.

"Ah… yeah… What's your name?"

"Hm? Ah, Kuronuma Aoba, why do you ask?"

"Ah, no… just curious. I'm Masaomi Kida"

He held out his hand towards Aoba, who took it lightly, nodding his head.

"I see, nice to meet you" Aoba beamed.

The bell rang again.

"Ah, we better get going."

They both headed off towards their sections.

* * *

Aoba just exited the locker room after changing back into his normal uniform. He sighed a bit, as if exhausted, hearing a familiar voice.

"Ah, A-Aoba-kun!" Kida waved.

"Hm? Ah, Masaomi-sempai~"

"Yo. Heading to your homeroom?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was wondering if you want to have lunch together? I'll stop by your class"

"Ah, so thoughtful? Alright then"

"Mm. Class … B-2?"

"Yep~"

"Alright, Jaa matta ne"

It was lunchtime as Kida walked down the hall for Aoba's classroom, he finally finds it, sliding the door open.

"Aoba-kun?" He asked

Aoba was sitting over as his desk, looking out the window, when he heard Kida call out his name he turned his head.

"Ah, Masaomi-senpai."

Kida walked up to him, he looked over and noticed that his desk was empty.

"Oi, you didn't bring your lunch?"

"Oh… I forgot it at home, again"

"Ah, how far is your house? Maybe we can still pick it up."

Aoba quickly apposed.

"N-No! It's fine."

Kida blinked at his behavior, then shrugs.

"Alright… c'mon I'll buy you lunch then."

Aoba adverted his gaze.

"…It's fine"

"C'mon you look starving. You'll never grow any taller if you don't eat! Let's go."

Despite it all, Kida grabbed Aoba's arm, prying him off his seat.

"A-Ah!" Aoba reluctantly went along with him "Wh-What are you saying?"

"Don't refuse your sempai's offer!"

Kida turned his head and smirked at him. Aoba pouted a bit.

"I told you, I'm fine-"

Before Aoba could finish, his stomach let out a loud growl that reached Kida's ears, Aoba blushed in embarrassment causing Kida's smirk to widen.

"Mm hmm, _sure_ you are."

The two finally made it down to the first floor; the line was rather short, being a person or two behind. Kida turns towards Aoba.

"Go on and order what you want, I have enough on me today~"

"Mrgh…" Aoba groaned, turning his head away. "I'm fine… with whatever you get me…"

"Hai hai."

Kida turned and went to order. Aoba stood back and watched, leaning back against the wall a bit. After a bit, he turns with what seems to be more food then he can carry; melon pan, pork buns, steamed rolls and rice balls. Aoba blinked a bit.

"W-Wait, isn't that too much?"

"You're hungry aren't you? Plus I can eat three by myself"

Aoba groaned again.

"Want to eat on the roof?" Kida smiled.

"Sure"

* * *

The sky was brightly lit by the sun, casting upon of the roof of the school, very light winds. Both Aoba and Kida sat along the fence lining opposite of each other, Kida placed the food on the ground between them so the can share. Kida took one of melon pans and opened it.

"So nice~ It's a great day to eat up here" Kida smiled as a small breezed pasted.

"Yeah… But, did you really have to buy this much?" Aoba pouted.

"Ah, you can take it home if you want. That's what I do. The bread is so good here"

"I guess…"

Aoba opened up one of the melon pans and wolfs it down rather quickly; Kida smirked inwardly knowing he was right.

"Ah, hang on second" Kida stood up.

"?"

Kida stood up again, heading over the vending machine near the door, he comes back with the drinks and hands one to Aoba.

"Here"

"Ah, milk…?"

"I hear milk's good for anything really… even helping wounds…_and growling taller~_"

"I heard that" Aoba pouted.

"Ahaha~ Sorry, your sempai is just looking out for you~" Kida smiled, sitting back down.

"At least someone is…"

"Aoba-kun…?"

"Ah, no it's nothing~"

"…Mm"

They both eat for the rest of the period, chatting away about various things.

"Ah, that was good, thank you, Masaomi-senpai"

"Geez…! I told you! There's only one melon pan left"

"Ah… I guess it's been awhile since I've eaten so much"

"Don't you… eat at home?" Kida raised his brow, becoming very suspicious about Aoba's life back at home.

"Eh? Ah… I told you before, remember?"

"Aoba-kun…"

"It's none of your business~" Aoba smiled.

Kida clicked his tongue.

"Che. Fine fine…"

Kida stood up, brushing the dirt off his uniform, picking up the rappers and tossing them into the garbage after which he grabed the last melon pan and tosses into Aoba's lap.

"Ah, thank you."

"Mm. Jaa"

Aoba stood up as he watched Kida went back inside of the building; he waved at him waiting for him to leave, after whom he walked back inside, the bell rang soon after.

* * *

After school finally came, Kida stood up and gathered his things, stretching. Giving a sigh he headed outside towards the gate, there he spotted a familiar raven-haired boy leaning against the gate as if waiting for someone with a depressed look on his features, standing all by himself. Kida ran up to him.

"Still by yourself?" Kida asked

"Eh?" Aoba looked up "Oh… Masaomi-sempai"

"We meet again, huh? Aren't you going home?"

"Ah… M-Mm" Aoba nodded "I don't feel like going just yet…"

"…Why don't you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"You have scars on your body… you want to go home… and you don't eat. I'm not stupid, Aoba-kun."

Aoba narrowed his eyes at him.

"Listen, if you're having family troubles you should get some help"

"Ah? I keep telling you over and over… it's _none_ of your business"

"Aoba-kun, you're never going to get your problems fixed if you don't tell anyone!"

"What difference does it make?"

Kida roughly grabbed Aoba by the collar of his shirt, shoving his body into the gate causing Aoba to cringe.

"What difference does it make, you ask?"

He ripped opened Aoba's blazer, taking a hold of his undershirt, ripping it open as well, underneath revealing all the scars and bruises on his torso.

"It makes_ that _much of a difference… when you don't have to wear these scars anymore" Kida explained.

"Dumbass, why do you care?"

Kida was at a loss for words. Trying to think of something.

"It's… just not right"

"…? That's it?"

"And it's something I can't ignore…!"

Aoba looked down.

"…Sorry, I didn't mean to be with you"

"I guess its fine" Aoba said, buttoning up whatever buttons were left on his undershirt and blazer.

"…Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No… maybe next time"

"Alright" Kida patted Aoba's head "Be careful"

With that, Kida left, Aoba watched him go. He grabbed his school back, turning his heel and heads towards his home. Staring at it for a few minutes, he reluctantly walked up to the door. Loud music was playing on the inside and the sound of laughter was going on inside, it was obvious that there was a party going on inside of his own home. Aoba took a deep sigh, and then knocked on the door...

* * *

Phew, didn't take that long to type this whole thing down. I'm also sorry if this is going fast pace. Review for more.


End file.
